monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Succubus/@comment-28729215-20160831081748/@comment-28729215-20160831183905
I was talking about both, but mainly a regular succubus. My planing in the story is that she get's transported to the MGE world beacuse of the warp (like all wh40k crossovers), to be found unconscious by a group of succubus, that take her to their dungeon, when they rape her and monsterize her into a l. succubus. At this point, as you stated, she is still the same person, but with a huge lust for men, that gets overcomed by an anger that would even make the Angry Marines to say "Geez, sis, calm down a bit". Taking advantage of her captor's confidence, making them believe that she is now a regular l. succubus she is freed, moment in wich she proceeds to kill the succubus that raped (and freed) her so hard that would make Khorne get an erection. After killing her, the sister would notice that she has been exited for a while, but will mostly ignore it. After exploring the dungeon in wich she is, she will find a human male chained into a wall. Naked. I think that everyone knows what happens. After having a good time with the men, she notices that her body has changed, and that she has now horns, wings, a tail and a very high lust, but thaks to her faith in the Emprah manages to control her lust. After exploring a bit, she founds her equipment, adn seeing tha herslf has become a heretic, tries to shoot herself, finding out that she isn't brave enough to purge herself. Then, she recieves a radio transmision from a space marine, agreeing to meet. Obviously, she can apear with the wings, tail and horns. Her solution? Remove it by force. After cuting the tail, wings and horns with the help of one of the other succubus, now to too scared to even say "no", she proceeds to put on her armor and weapons and burn all the dungeon (and it's abitants, no exceptions) and go to their meeting place. About her raping the marine... that wouldn't happen for some reasons: 1. Space marines lack any type of genitals, literaly. When a men is transformed into a marine, the procediments change his body so much that he doesn't even have a penis, he has an organ called '''Progenoids '''that is used to transform more men into marines. 2. Good luck penetrating a Mark 7 "Aquila" armor. I don't have the numbers here, but when I say that our world will need heavy weaponry to even scratch the armor is that the sister doesn't have much chance to incapacitate him. 3. Trying to rape him while he si sleeping is usless too, apart that marines ara always on alert, the marine in my story is part of a chapter that has a mutation that makes them unable to sleep. Also, Sisters of Battle hate Marines, they see them as abominations, and if it wasn't by the fact that the Emperor createt them with his own DNA the sister would have 0 problems on killing space marines, so making her atracted to he is not possible. But the idea of a "second consiousness" that tries to take the control of her body is not a bad idea, trying to find her weak spots, tempt her... it could result in something very interesting. Berserk did the same thing and I like that a lot. Thanks for the help!